


Sweaters and Figurines

by seekerluna



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas Sweaters, Lance can knit, Lance is a huge dork, M/M, Prompt Fill, Ugly Christmas Sweaters, klance, klancemas, klancemas 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:43:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9154990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekerluna/pseuds/seekerluna
Summary: "Is that a bah hum pug sweater?!"





	

Keith stared at the sweater he’d taken out from the brightly wrapped box and back up to Lance’s expectant and excited face. He looked back at the obviously handmade garment, running his fingers over the crocheted or knitted lines, appraising the silly words that said “meowy Christmas” with the red lion underneath tangled in.. were those actual, functional lights? Holy quiznak they were. Where had Lance even gotten the materials for this sort of thing?

“Where did you get the lights?” He totally didn’t just squawk out his question. Nah, that was definitely not a thing. Lance snorted and Keith kept his gaze on the sweater, trying not to let on how heated his cheeks were. 

“Hunk helped make the lights.” Bless every star in the known universe for Hunk. He was a miracle in the shape of the best hugger ever.

“Neat.” That was so lame. He wants to crawl in a hole and die but he still had a sweater to give and hopefully his store bought one will make Lance happy because he is so happy right now. “I love this sweater.”

He glances up to see that his boyfriend’s face just lit up brighter than their makeshift Christmas tree. Lance launched himself at Keith, knocking him to the floor in the process as he wrapped all his limbs around him, cheering in delight. Keith actually liked it! But of course he did, Lance made it himself after all and anything knitted by Lance McClain was sure to be loved.

“You do? Really? Truly? You love it?” Lance gave him a wide eyed puppy dog look, grin splitting his face as he looked down at his pinned lover. His heart stuttered slightly when he saw the look on Keith’s face. There were stars in his eyes as he looked up at him, mouth a tiny o-shape and cheeks flushed lightly.

“Yeah, I do. You overgrown puppy.” Keith spoke quietly, no real bite to his words.

“If I’m an overgrown puppy that must make you one big kitten.” Lance shot back, poking Keith’s cheek lightly. Keith actually looked very close to biting that finger but the look softened as Keith leaned up and kissed his cheek. “I’m glad you like the sweater, it took me ages to finish it and get the pattern just right. Finding knitting patterns in space is impossible!” Keith nodded like he understood the plight of a knitter stuck in space. “You have no idea, Keith, don’t you frigging nod when you have no idea.” Lance smacked his shoulder before rolling off of him, or rather, sitting back on his heels, still remaining just above Keith. 

“If you’d get off of me, I can give you your gift.” Keith grunted softly, trying to push at Lance’s hips and get him to move. His fingers creeped upward after a moment, brow rising as his fingers wiggled mere inches from Lance’s sides.

“I’m moving!” Lance yelped and got up, not wanting to be tickled mercilessly. Keith chuckled as he sat up and pulled off his own jacket, putting Lance’s sweater on in its stead. Oh god it was even softer than he’d first thought.

He was never taking it off.

“Okay so what did you get me?” Lance smiled widely at Keith as he waited for him to give him his present.

“I can’t actually tell you or else it defeats the purpose.” He hands over a wrapped rectangle and waits as Lance opens it with more glee than most children on Earth probably open their presents with. Keith honestly shouldn’t have been surprised, Lance had those sorts of tendencies, but it didn’t stop him from letting out a soft chuckle at the sight. What he wasn’t prepared for was the ear splitting squeal that Lance let out as he tore the box lid off and revealed the sweater within.

“How in the actual hell did you find this?!” Lance shrieked as he pulled the sweater out, wrestled out of his jacket and jerked the sweater on in it’s place. “It’s a bah hum pug sweater! They only have these atrocities on Earth!”

“Funny thing, that.” Keith rubbed the back of his neck with a faint blush. “The market we were at was selling Earth goods, apparently there is a market on that sort of thing. They have aliens blend in and get stuff and ship it out to the markets out here, and I found that sweater and I knew I had to buy it.” Lance launched at himself at Keith again, this time for a sweet, happy kiss. 

“Huh? What’s this?” Keith’s eyes snapped open when Lance reached around Keith, grabbing something up off the floor. He scrambled to try and grab it back but Lance got up and danced just out of reach, holding the little wooden carving in his hand with a grin. “Is that… is this supposed to be Blue?” His eyes widened a bit, oblivious to Keith’s distress as he turned the little wooden lion over in his hands. It had an intricate amount of detail to it, right down to her armor and eyes. “Oh my god I’m going to make it a little sweater! It’s perfect!”

“I.. you are? You like it?” Keith made a little noise, he’d thought the figurine was a failure.

“Are you kidding? I love it! I’m going to make it a tiny little sweater and.. Oh! I’m going to make Blue an actual full sized sweater!” Keith rolled his eyes but listened to Lance babble about materials and needles sizes, gushing over his sweater and figurine. “Keith?”

“Hm? Yeah, Lance?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” Keith grinned and moved to join his boyfriend in celebration.

**Author's Note:**

> Another late entry. Happy New Year everyone! I'm so sorry this is short.


End file.
